CCG: Deep Space Nine
|size = 2½ × 3½ |cards = 1 (Preview card) 276 |pack = 9 (Booster) 60 (Starter deck) |box = 30 (Booster) }} This is a list of cards from Deep Space Nine, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. This expansion pack was released in July of 1998 and was considered a "double size" set, owing to the fact that it contained 276 cards. The Bajoran and Cardassian affiliations both receive substantial personnel and ships. The Deep Space 9 crew also make their debut, with the exception of Benjamin Sisko who appeared in the Away Team Pack. This expansion pack also introduced a new type of facility, the station, as well as sites to put on stations of the same type as Deep Space 9. Artifacts * Alien Gambling Device * Mysterious Orb * Orb Fragment * Saltah'na Clock Dilemmas * Altonian Brain Teaser * Angry Mob * Aphasia Device * Arms Deal * Assassin's Blade * Brief Romance * Clan People * Common Thief * Dal'Rok * DNA Clues * Duonetic Field Generator * Extradition * Flaxian Assassin * Framed for Murder * Garak Has Some Issues * Garanian Bolites * Harvester Virus * Hate Crime * Isolinear Puzzle * Kidnappers * Lethean Telepathic Attack * Lockbox * Misguided Activist * No Loose Ends * None Shall Pass * Odo's "Cousin" * Punishment Box * "Pup" * Seismic Quake * Skullduggery * "Subspace Seaweed" * The Three Vipers * Trauma * Untrustworthy Associate * Vantika's Neural Pathways * Vendetta * Vole Infestation Doorways * Airlock * Bajoran Wormhole * Secret Compartment Equipment * Bajoran PADD * Bajoran Phaser * Bajoran Phaser Rifle * Cardassian Disruptor * Cardassian Disruptor Rifle * Cardassian PADD * Engineering Tricorder * Hypospray * Medical PADD * Science Kit * Science PADD Events * Automated Security System * Bajoran Civil War * Computer Crash * Defiant Dedication Plaque * Duranja * Espionage: Bajoran on Cardassian * Espionage: Cardassian on Bajoran * Espionage: Cardassian on Federation * Espionage: Cardassian on Klingon * Espionage: Romulan on Bajoran * Espionage: Romulan on Cardassian * Establish Landing Protocols * HQ: War Room * Reaction Control Thrusters * Recruit Mercenaries * Renewal Scroll * System 5 Disruptors * Treaty: Bajoran/Klingon * Treaty: Federation/Bajoran * Treaty: Federation/Cardassian * Treaty: Romulan/Cardassian * Weapons Locker Facilities Headquarters * Central Command * Chamber of Ministers Outposts * Bajoran Outpost * Cardassian Outpost * Klaestron Outpost Stations * Deep Space 9/Terok Nor – This card is two-sided. One side shows a Bajoran-affiliated Deep Space 9 and the other shows a Cardassian-affiliated Terok Nor. * Nor Interrupts * Activate Tractor Beam * Baseball * Docking Procedures * Dropping In * Extraordinary Methods * Going to the Top * Hidden Fighter * Incoming Message – Bajoran * Incoming Message – Cardassian * Magnetic North * Oof! * Orb Experience * Preparation * Protouniverse * Reclamation * Smoke Bomb * The Walls Have Ears * Time to Reconsider * Unnatural Causes * Wormhole Navigation Schematic Missions * Access Relay Station * Acquire Illicit Explosives * Aid Fugitives * Alter Records * Camping Trip * Changeling Research * Characterize Neutrino Emissions * Colony Preparations * Cure Blight * Deliver Supplies * Eliminate Virus * Establish Station * Intercept Maquis * Intercept Renegade * Investigate Rumors * Kressari Rendezvous * Orb Negotiations * Refuse Immigration * Reignite Dead Star * Relocate Settlers * Rescue Prisoners * Search and Rescue * Search for Survivors * Study Badlands * Study Plasma Storms * Survey Star System * Symbiont Diagnosis * Verify Evidence Objectives * Beware of Q * Establish Tractor Lock * Explore Gamma Quadrant * Mission Report * HQ: Defensive Measures * HQ: Return Orb to Bajor * HQ: Secure Homeworld * Navigation Plasma Storms * Plans of the Obsidian Order * Plans of the Tal Shiar * Process Ore * Rescue Personnel Personnel Bajoran * Anara * Bareil Antos * Colonel Day * General Krim (General) * Jabara * Jaro Essa * Kai Opaka * Kallis Ven * Lenaris Holem * Li Nalas * Minister Rozahn * Mora Pol * Nalan Bal * Neela * Odo * Pallra * Prylar Mond * Rano Dake * Rase Norvan * Razka Karn * Rinnak Pire * Shakaar Edon * Surmak Ren * Tahna Los * Trazko * Varis Sul * Vedek Sorad * Vedek Winn * Weld Ram Cardassian * Aamin Marritza * Ari * Boheeka * Borad * Dakol * Danar * Derell * Dukat * Elim Garak * Enabran Tain * Entek * Ghoren * Gilora Rejal * Hogue * Jasad * Jural * Korinas * Kotran Pa'Dar – this card was misspelled when printed * Kovat * Makbar * Natima Lang * Parn * Perak * Plain, Simple Garak * Rekelen * Tekeny Ghemor * Tora Ziyal * * Turrel * Ulani Belor Federation * Benjamin Sisko * Graham Davis * Jace Michaels * Jadzia Dax * Jake and Nog * Julian Bashir * Karen Loews * Lojal * Orren Ran * Paxton Reese * Taylor Moore * T'Lor Klingon * Bo'rak * D'Ghor * Grilka * Morka * T'Kar * Yeto Non-Aligned * Altovar * Amaros * Coutu * Dr. Nydom – this card was misspelled when printed * E'Tyshra * Jaheel * Kalita * Martus Mazur * Rax'Na * Retaya * Rionoj * Sakonna * Sharat * Ty Kajada * Zef'No Romulan * Karina * Ruwon * Selveth * Sorus * Vakis Q Dilemmas * Fightin' Words * I Tried To Warn You * Rhetorical Question * Risky Business Ships Bajoran * Assault Vessel * Bajoran Freighter * Bajoran Interceptor * Bajoran Scout Vessel Cardassian * Aldara * Cardassian Shuttle * Galor * Groumall * Military Freighter * Prakesh Federation * * – this is a ultra-rare white-bordered preview card * Klingon * Non-Aligned * Flaxian Scout Vessel * Miradorn Raider * Rigelian Freighter * Xepolite Freighter Romulan * Cha'Joh Sites * Commander's Office * Docking Pads * Docking Ports * Docking Pylons * Garak's Tailor Shop * Guest Quarters * Infirmary * Ops * Ore Processing Unit * Promenade Shops * Science Lab * Security Office Table Deep Space Nine